Anubis' Revenge
by SabineAmnell
Summary: Set directly after The Mummy Returns, The O'Connells have arrived back home, having no idea that their adventure is far from over. Anubis is slighted by O'Connell's refusal to make use of his army and sends Rick and Evelyn's worst enemies to take revenge. Fluff, adventure, kidnapping, revenge.
1. Epilogue

A large muscular back heaved, struggling. Groans were nearly drowned out by the howling wind. Sand tumbled away from the disturbance as a man emerged. He stood. The Scorpion King relished in his new body. The world was so different since he had last walked as a man. None of that mattered. Only one thing mattered. He pictured the face of the man who had defeated him and sneered.

Frustrated, he roared at the night sky far above where the magnificent oasis of Ahm Shere once lay. He had no idea where to start in order to find this man. The man had not come alone, there must be someone here who knew. They were dead though, they were all dead.

 _"_ _Anubis!"_ The Scorpion King begged, his voice cutting into the silent Egyptian night.

The great God of the Underworld knew what his servant wanted. The sand shook and swelled again as a mound formed at the Scorpion King's feet. He dug his hands deep into the heaping sand and fought for several moments. Finally, he freed The Book Of The Dead and held it high.

The knicker of a horse made The Scorpion King turn. He watched a large steed horse approach, calmly. Beyond the horse were two bodies. The Scorpion King raised his chin high, knowing Anubis' plan. The dark God too wanted revenge. His Army had been defeated and sent back to him. The army rejected, Anubis fumed. His offer had been denied. How dare anyone spurn a God?


	2. Home Again

The exhausted O'Connells shuffled into their Tudor Style mansion just over a week after the oasis of Ahm Shere disappeared beneath the Egyptian desert sand. The long journey back home had drained what was left of their energy after chasing Imhotep across the world to rescue their son. The adrenaline that had kept them going for days faded slowly as the dirigible floated peacefully away, the scene never once giving away the fact that many had died violent deaths, a war had been waged, and a vicious creature had been defeated.

The moon had lit the floor of the craft just enough so Rick could watch his son curled up on a heap of blankets, sleeping peacefully. His eyes slid to his wife, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing deeply. He could not hold back sleep any longer himself and they all felt the daze of fatigue as the ever faithful Izzy steered them back to his small airport.

Now home, Rick felt a familiar relief. Imhotep was dead. Again. His minions were defeated. Again. The world was saved because of Rick and Evelyn. Again.

The luggage, rucksacks and the like were dropped off in a heap by the door. Evelyn felt grimy. She knew exactly what she needed, a bath in her favorite bathroom. Wordlessly, the three O'Connells climbed the stairs. Alex collapsed onto his four poster as his parents made their way past his room to their own.

Evie gave her husband a warm smile before gathering a nightgown and making her way back down the hall. She knew something was amiss when she entered the drawing room. Chairs were flipped over, one chair in particular was in shreds and the wall was riddled with holes. Hafez had Ardeth had ordered his men to remove the bodies from the O'Connell's home in their escape but that didn't remove the bloodstains. With raised eyebrows, Evie pushed forward, stepping around the carnage and stepping into the doorway of her favorite bathroom.

With a sigh, she surveyed it and a frown spread across her face. The wooden door was splintered and she pushed it open, beholding what the destroyed door had only hinted at. The walls were riddled with holes, there was rubble everywhere, and the once beautiful stained glass window had been shattered. She closed her eyes, accepting the state of her home. Without opening them, she turned away from the scene and headed toward the closest intact bathroom to bathe.

Rick felt his wife snuggle up against him some time after he had already gone to bed. He inhaled, taking in her sweet scent as she lay her head on his chest.

"Evie?" He could tell that she was just moments from falling asleep.

"Hmm?

"No more adventures for a while, huh?" He said softly.

"Hm-mm." She cooed.

"You could work at the British Museum." He suggested.

"Mm-Hm."

He smiled and kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	3. A Side to Every Story

Author's Note: This does pick up, but it's The Mummy, it has to have a little fluff.

* * *

Evie stepped happily out of the Head Curator's office, carrying an arm full of books. Since no one could figure out where the Egyptian Antiquities Director had gone, she had just been hired to take his place. Baltus Hafez had been missing for weeks and, though the explanation of his disappearance was well known to Evie, she kept quiet. No one would believe that he had become a disciple of Pharoh Seti I's priest, Imhotep, raised him from the dead, kidnapped her son, and died in an attempt to raise the Scorpion King's Army. It sounded ridiculous even to her, and she had lived it.

In short, she had accepted the position with little fuss. Hailing a taxi, she was reminded of her last visit to the Museum as a double decker bus passed by. Hasting an escape from Imhotep's Warrior Mummies while Jonathan played as the getaway driver in a stolen bus, Evie couldn't say she was find of this memory, but there was a certain nostalgia attached to it. They had performed great feats and defeated an impossible foe. They had come out the winners.

A couple of days home and they all found themselves relaxing a bit in the wake of Imhotep's second attempt to destroy their lives. Even so, Evie could tell that her husband was still shaken over her death, however temporary. Paying and thanking the cabbie, Evie walked into her home, "Rick?' She ventured once through the foyer.

"He went to pick Alex up from school." Answered the familiar voice of her brother whom she found sitting in a tall chair in her living room, reading the paper.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" His sister asked, not altogether unhappy to see him.

"Meeting someone." He answered, never having looked up from his paper.

"A woman?" Evie's eyebrow arched.

"Yes." Her brother replied, casually, "Oh, and you and Rick are visiting from out of town."

"Oh Jonathan, you really should stop telling people this is your house. One of these ladies is going to catch on that we're not just visiting family."

"How? Are you going to say anything?' Jonathan finally put his paper down and peeked over the back of the chair.

"Perhaps." She teased, "Unless you do me a favor."

"Anything for you, sister." Jonathan's eyes narrowed.

"Stay here with Alex for a few hours tomorrow night."

"What for?"

"Rick told me if I came home as the Director of Egyptian Antiquities that we would go out for a celebratory dinner." She informed him, smiling.

"How sweet." Jonathan's flat voice revealing he thought it was anything but sweet.

Evie smirked at him, "Jonathan, one day you'll fall in love and then understand what it's like to wake up to the same person beside you every day."

"Like wearing the same socks every day.' Jonathan teased, snapping her out of a slightly wistful state.

"Evie?" Rick's voice filled the foyer as hers had done minutes ago, "You home?"

Instead of answering, she greeted him with a passionate kiss. Rolling his eyes, Alex walked past them and into the house.

"Well, hello to you too." Rick said after they separated.

"Do you know who you're married to?' She asked, their arms still around one another.

"Do I only get one answer?" When she only smiled as a reply, he continued, "Let's see, I'm married to the smartest, most attractive woman who was ever an Egyptian Princess in her last life."

"That narrows it down," Jonathan chimed in.

"Who is also the Curator of Egyptian Antiquities at the British Museum." Evie said, ignoring Jonathan and leading them into the living room.

"Guess that means I owe you dinner." Rick said, pulling her close again.

She nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

"Eww, get a room." Alex commented, tossing his bag on the ground and sitting on the couch.

"Great." Jonathan said, sarcastically.

The couple kissed, despite the objections.

"I like your new job already." Rick commented after the kiss.

"Now that I have you two together," Alex began, his voice interrogatory, "I have a few questions."

"Questions?" Asked his mother.

"Yeah, questions. You two knew Imhotep, didn't you? You'd think that if your parents had defeated a Mummy who was trying to take over the world before you were born that they might have shared it with you, especially if there was a possibility that the Mummy might come back. I mean, cripes, you think I oughta know something this big?"

Rick smiled, "Alright son, I think it's time you heard the story of how your mother and I met."

* * *

Rick lay in bed, awake. He had never heard his wife's version of the story before and several questions littered his mind. One, in particular could not wait until morning, however, "Evie?'

She turned toward him, her eyes sleepy, "Hmm?"

"Did you really kiss Imhotep?"


	4. Revenge

Anck-Su-Namun-Su-Namun awoke. Lock-Nah-Nah awoke. They stirred, finally gaining their bearings and pushing themselves off the ground. Anck-Su-Namun found herself in a darkened building. Raising her dark eyes, she saw the figure of a huge man. She got to her feet, Lock-Nah behind her, doing the same. Catching sight of the Black Book of The Dead in the little light there was, Anck-Su-Namun regarded the stranger.

The deep voice reverberated inside the tiny shelter, speaking Ancient Egyptian, " _It is I who have brought you back. I now command you or I will return you to the sands."_

Lock-Nah began to bow, but Anck-Su-Namun spoke first, _"I do not bow to anyone anymore."_ She insisted, speaking his language. Her memories were very vivid. Nefertiri had made her lose everything. Even Imhotep. She had questioned herself, her strength, and lost her nerve. She had abandoned her love. She never would have had it not been for the O'Connells. She and Imhotep would be together now, commanding the Army of Anubis. Hatred heated her blood, _"I bow only to revenge."_

 _"Anubis has chosen the two of you as my servants. He has given me visions of princess Nefertiri, a Medjai, and a small boy."_ The Scorpion King told her.

"The O'Connell's." Lock-Nah interjected. He wanted nothing more than to slowly kill Alex O'Connel

 _"I have promised Anubis a soul."_ The Scorpion King added, _"I want the Medjai O'Connell."_

 _"If I help you, I want to kill Nereftiri."_ Anck-Su-Namun announced.

The Scorpion King narrowed his eyes. He did not like stipulations.

 _"And the boy is mine to kill."_ Lock-Nah said immediately after her.

The Scorpion King had no choice but to agree, at least for now, _"I will honor these requests."_ He said and there was a satisfied pause among them.

 _"Now, where do I find the o'Connell's?"_

* * *

Evelyn's first day at the museum was spent scheduling meetings with dealers, writing histories, researching, and organizing until evening came along. Jonathan had agreed, much to Alex's delight, to watch the young O'Connell and Evie found him at a card table in the study, shuffling cards when she arrived home.

"Hello, Jonathan." She greeted, her spirits high in anticipation of the evening.

"It's about time you got here, Alex and I have a very important game to play." He said, much less friendly than her greeting had been

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not sure I appreciate you teaching my son how to gamble."

"He's the one who wanted to play." Jonathan pointed out, "And we're working in pence here, not pounds."

Evie let it go, "We'll be out of your hair soon enough then. I just have to get dressed."

Twenty minutes later, Rick sat on the couch waiting for his wife. He was dressed in a black suit ready for a night on the town. Jonathan and Alex sat a few feet away, discussing bets. Movement caught Rick's eye and he looked up at Evie on top of the stairs. His breath came short and his eyes went wide. It was not unusual for Rick's heart to beat a little faster whenever Evie came into a room, but her curve hugging black dress gave him a wistful smile as he admired her. It made him want to skip dinner and go straight to foreplay.

"Wow." Rick stood.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, but whistled at her anyway.

She descended the stairs, smiling at Rick, "You look wonderful, Darling."

"I was going to say something similar about you, but my heart got caught in my throat." He said with a smile.

"Be good." She said, kissing Alex on the crown of the head and taking Rick's hand. The couple left and Alex and Jonathan watched them go, making sure they were gone before pulling out several more pounds out of their pockets.


	5. The Return

"Two pair!" Jonathan slapped his cards down triumphantly and began to scoop up the coins that were in the center of the table.

Pushing his uncle's hand away, Alex revealed his cards with a knowing smile, "Full house."

You could have pushed Jonathan over with a feather, "You said you had nothing." Alex's smile never faded, "You were bluffing?" His uncle murmured in disbelief.

Alex began to collect his winnings when a loud crash from upstairs froze them both in place. After a moment, they locked eyes.

"What was that?" Alex asked, nervously.

Jonathan slinked cautiously out of his chair, "I dunno, probably nothing. Just the cat or something, I'll go check."

"Yeah." Alex paused a moment, staring fearfully as he watched Jonathan take the first few stairs, "Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah?" Jonathan called down as he reached the top.

"We don't have a cat."

This stopped Jonathan in his tracks, swallowing, "Alright then." He turned on his heel, intending to come back down.

Alex's eyes grew wide and he gasped as a dark figure appeared behind Jonathan, "Uncle Jon, look out!"

Jonathan whirled around, only to be clubbed in the head by the butt of a sword. He crumbled to the ground.

Lock-Nah held his sword up to swing at Jonathan's still form.

"No, leave him, we need a witness," Came a feminine voice behind Lock-Nah.

Alex nearly froze with fear when he saw Anck-Su-Namun lock eyes with him

"Get him." She commanded.

As reluctant as he was to leave his uncle, panic took over and he ran. He knew very well how much Lock-Nah wanted to kill him. Even in his fear, he hatched a plan to get out. Taking a hard right, he rushed into the kitchen, which led to a balcony over a garden. Stopping suddenly, as if remembering something, he turned and grabbed up a glass bottle filled with olive oil. He opened it and poured if fully onto the floor before fleeing again.

Pulling open the balcony doors, he climbed over the balcony railing and landed in some flowers. Sprinting, he careened around the front of the mansion toward the main road.

The oil had the desired effect and Lock-Nah found himself flat on his back after entering the kitchen. Growling, the hulk of a man got to his feet, muttering curses at Alex. He reached the balcony and grunted as he climbed over the railing and landed in the garden.

Alex chanced a look behind him to see how close Lock-Nah had gotten on his tail, but before he turned his eyes back in front of him, he ran square into the chest of another large man. Stepping back, he looked up. Gasping, he beheld a sight far worse than Lock-Nah or Anck-Su-Namun. In a suit that hardly disguised his enormous size, The Scorpion King stood tall before the small boy before grabbing him painfully by the arm.

Alex's meager struggles were no match with the strong warrior holding him. "Let go!" He begged as the Scorpion King dragged him back inside the mansion, where they found Anck-Su-Namun tying up an unconscious Jonathan.

 _"Tie his hands."_ The Scorpion King commanded her as he shoved Alex toward her, _"Bring him out with you."_

Lock-Nah came inside then as well, having run the circle with Alex and eying the young O'Connel with dark hatred.

 _"Once the boy is secure, Lock-Nah and I will wait here for the O'Connells."_ The Scorpion King announced.

Alex gasped as Anck-Su-Namun nodded to her instructions. She did not spare Alex any pain as she tied his wrists together tightly. Grabbing a handful of his hair, the dark haired woman led Alex outside to a waiting car. She shoved him inside before following. With a snap of her thin fingers, the driver sped away.

* * *

Holding his wife's hand, Rick stepped quietly into his dark home a couple of hours later. Glancing around and seeing no lights on, he thought it was safe to assume that Jonathan and Alex had gone to bed.

"I think the coast is clear." With that, he gently pulled Evie the rest of the way inside and against him. He took in her pretty smile in the dim moonlight before kissing her, his hands cupping her face.

The kiss deepened, growing more passionate and Evie slid her hands from his neck to his chest, unbuttoning his dinner jacket. Rick's hands smoothed from her face to her shoulders and slipped her coat off of her arms and allowing it to drop to the floor. Evie made short work of his jacket and tossed it on the nearest chair. He took a moment to smile at her before continuing the fervent kiss.

The romantic moment was shattered as a loud noise echoed through the foyer. The O'Connells snapped their heads toward the sound. Cautiously stepping further inside, keeping himself between Evie and the perceived threat, Rick found a light switch. The sudden brightness revealed Jonathan, bound and gagged, next to a broken vase.

"Jonathan!" His sister cried, rushing toward him. Kneeling beside him, she untied his gag. He spit out the foul rag that had been stuffed into his mouth and coughed.

"What happened?" Rick asked, urgently.

"Where's Alex?" Evie asked, her voice shaking.

"I-I don't know." Jonathan admitted.

Rick couldn't halt the instinct to act. He stormed out of the room, entering the study, where he had last seen Alex. Empty. Rushing from one room to the next, he nearly fell when walking into the kitchen. Rationality got the best of him again and he returned to the living room to find out what Jonathan knew.

Evie was untying him as he was talking, "I went upstairs…" He saw Rick coming back, "We heard a crash and I went upstairs to find out what it was and was knocked cold. I just came to a few minutes before I heard you come in."

"You don't know who hit you?" His sister pressed.

"I think I do, but it couldn't be."

"Who?" Rick insisted, half expecting to hear the familiar name of Imhotep.

"The man who Ardeth killed at Ahm Shere, Lock-Nah." Jonathan answered, reluctantly, "Not that I don't believe he could be brought back to life, Lord knows I've seen it, but he was buried with the oasis less than a month ago. Who dug him up?"

"Imhotep." Rick said morbidly.

"How?" His wife asked, incredulously.

No one had an answer.

Another crashing sound came from upstairs and the trio tensed. Evie could feel her heart beating furiously and Rick seemed ready to act.

"That noise I heard upstairs before. It was a lot like that." Jonathan announced.


	6. Nassir

Rick could feel his heart pumping in his chest. He swallowed, looking around for a weapon and deciding on a sword in a rack of artifacts and weapons. In fact, it was the very sword Evie had grabbed the night Lock-Nah had come to steal the Bracelet of Anubis. He moved toward the stairs.

Getting the same idea, Evie approached the rack too, intending to pull out another sword but Lock-Nah appeared on the balcony at the top of the stairs. He had a Thompson gun and aimed it between the O'Connells. Firing at Evelyn, he forced her to dodge into the study. Rick moved toward her, but Lock-Nah turned his fire on him, forcing he and Jonathan to rush for cover in the opposite direction.

Evie backed further into the study, listening for the gunfire to stop. One more step back and she ran square into the chest of a tall muscular man. A massive arm wrapped around her neck, holding her tightly to his chest.

Before she even had the chance to call out for help, a deep voice said to her in Ancient Egyptian, "Silence."

Evie saw his other hand reach toward her face, he held a rag with a pungent smell. It was now or never, "Rick!" She was able to call out before the suffocating hand drown out her voice.

Crouched into a defensive stance, Rick and Jonathan were shielded in another room as the automatic gunfire trapped them there. Rick had a gun in his bedroom but that was far too far away. Simultaneously, the gunfire ceased and Evie's cry for help split the air, reaching right into Rick's heart.

"No!" Rick rushed out of the room to see Evelyn draped over the form of a huge man with a black ponytail, "Evie!" he roughly grabbed the man by the arm, spinning him around and raising the sword. Who he was faced with, Rick did not expect. The Scorpion King sneered at him and Rick was stunned for a moment. It was a moment too long. The butt of Lock-Nah's rifle came down on the base of Rick's skull and he crumbled to the ground. Lock-Nah kicked the fallen Rick

Despite most feeling that Jonathan didn't exactly possess the bravery of his sister or brother-in-law, he tended to come through in the end. Jonathan grabbed at the sword Rick had just dropped and attacked, swinging the blade at the huge man. The Scorpion King caught the blade of the sword in his hands and squeezed, his palm started to bleed.

Lock-Nah took Jonathan's collar and hurled him at the wall. Jonathan grunted as he hit, but was knocked unconscious as well.

* * *

It was several minutes later that Rick awoke, his head pounding. He groaned, pulling his torso off the floor before seeing Jonathan next to him, unconscious. The memories flooded back and Rick's heart pounded, "Evie?" he called struggling to his feet. He knew he'd seen the Scorpion King, but this time, in a human body.

"She is gone." Said a heavily accented voice behind him. Rick whirled around, seeing a calmly seated man in desert robes sitting on his favorite chair.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I am Nassir, I was sent by my master."

"The Scorpion King." Rick growled, approaching Nassir threateningly.

Nassir put a hand up, "If harm comes to me, your family will suffer at the hands of my master."

Rick stopped short, lowering his balled fists, "What does he want?"

"I know nothing of that, I am simply to guide you to him." Nassir answered.

Jonathan groaned behind Rick, waking up. Never taking his eyes off Nassir, Rick helped his brother-in-law to his feet.

Rick exhaled, annoyed, "Alright then, guide me. Let's go."

Nassir did not move, "I am sorry, we must wait three day."

Rick's blue eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"


	7. The Medjai

Nassir had not spoken another new word for the next hour. Every inquiry Rick and Jonathan gave was only met with the same statement; "You must wait three days."

Rick could barely fight the anger inside him that told him to beat Nassir until he gave away his master's position. Nassir's assurance that harm done to the slave would only cause harm to Evie and Alex and so Rick had to walk away. Jonathan knew well enough not to follow with Rick's mood as it was.

Sitting in the study, Rick put his head in his hands. Exhausted and frustrated, he saw no way to move Nassir's timeline along. His chest ached when he thought of his wife and son in the clutches of the evil and highly deadly Scorpion King. Why had he taken them? What did he want? But the question that stuck out most of all was why hadn't they killed he and Jonathan when they had the chance? Unconscious and at their feet, Rick and Jonathan had been at their mercy.

Rubbing his neck, Rick's mind went to something Ardeth had said once.

"You're a Medjai…if you accept it, if you embrace it, you can do anything."

Anything? Thought Rick. Anything but find the Scorpion King. Sighing, he concentrated on it anyway. He tried to think of the desert, Egypt, and focus in on The Scorpion King. Rick had faced him, sent him to hell, and stared him down in his death throws. It was the clear reason why he would come back to haunt them. But, still, it was no explanation why he took his family and let Rick live.

The thought made him think of Alex and his chest ached. His son had just gone through a terrible ordeal and he had lost him again. Evelyn entered his thoughts now and his throat closed up. How could he have failed them so completely? A burning sensation overtook him. Determination filled him. If he had to be a Medjai in order to rescue his family, then he would.

Feeling silly, he let his thoughts fall on the Medjai and what he knew of them. Concentrating, he fought to find something, anything in the powers Ardeth spoke of.

* * *

In a large campsite, many tents were set around several fires. A few men on horseback looked over the site, guarding it silently in the dark, their robes billowing in the sandy wind. A few horses knickered softly and the fires crackled, but otherwise all was at peace. Deeper in the camp, a few individual tents lay for the commanders of this army. Ardeth Bay was among them, dreamlessly sleeping.

Suddenly, his peaceful night ended and his dreams were filled with disturbing visions. He stirred. Alex and Evelyn O'Connell cowered before a dark shadow. They were frightened and in pain. The vision passed over to Rick O'Connell, who stood by, distressed but seemingly helpless to save his family. With great sadness in his face, he knelt down as the shadow passed him and died. Evelyn stood now, protecting her son, but the shadow passed over her, claiming her life as well.

However, when the shadow reached Alex O'Connell, the boy was spared. Ardeth woke with a start. He did not completely understand the dream, but he knew it meant that the O'Connells needed his help.


	8. Darkness

Evelyn opened her eyes. Her head ached and her body felt cramped. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but the state of her head suggested awhile. Realizing that she was on a cold stone floor, she slowly pushed her torso off the ground. Looking around in the darkness, she saw some light through what must have been a door. Trying to push herself to her feet, a clang and a heavy feeling interrupted and she looked to see that her leg was shackled to the stone wall.

Her eyes began to adjust and she spotted a small form lying near the wall on the other side of the room, "Alex!" She made her way toward him and, much to her relief, he woke easily.

"Mom." He said, but they realized they were just out of eachother's reach.

Frustrated, Evelyn pulled at her chains.

"Where are we, mom?" Alex asked.

Before she could answer, the door opened and the Scorpion King smoothly walked across the floor toward them. Alex shrunk back, but Evelyn stood. How was this possible?

She knew he wouldn't be able to understand English, so she spoke in Ancient Egyptian, " _Where are we and what do you want with us?_ "

" _You are my hostages._ "

"But…" Evelyn began but two more figures followed The Scorpion King inside the cell, the door clanging loudly. It was Anck Su Namun and Lock-Nah, both wore satisfied grins as they approached. Alex gasped behind Evie.

Evelyn put herself as much between them and Alex as her chain would allow, but her own body began to shiver a Lock-Nah scowled at her son. She tried to ignore the dark eyes of Anck Su Namun glaring at her cruelly.

" _I just wanted to see that you were both alive, I need you alive._ " He said, his voice menacing. He turned and walked away, Anck Su Namun and Lock-Nah following.


End file.
